Ghostly Meetings
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Coming home early from school one day, Chelsea meets another member of the family. A spooky one at that. Written by guestsurprise. I only posted it for them.


**A story I requested from guestsurprise. Thank you, my friend!**

**Disclaimer: I only own Rachel, Chelsea, and the Grant Mansion and gave guestsurprise permission to use them.**

* * *

**Ghostly Meetings**

Things had been going great for Chelsea lately. She was meeting new friends and definitely getting better grades in school. That is, until someone in her class set fire to the classroom and the school bullies all said they saw Chelsea do it. The teacher knew better than to believe the bullies, but at the same time she knew that if more than two classmates (there were 3 bullies) said that they saw Chelsea do the crime, she would have to listen to them because it was a school policy. Just to keep Chelsea safe, the teacher said that all the class would be free from school for one day until everyone knew more about the incident. Chelsea felt confident that the teacher would get to the bottom of it (which she did and Chelsea was free to come back later). In the meantime, she was enjoying a free day without classes. She ran home to the Grant Mansion and when she got in she tried to find Rachel but Rachel wasn't home yet and she knew Water Hazard was still gone on business.

"Well, I guess I could go for a dip in the pool for a while," she smiled as she went to her room. While she was trying to pick a swimsuit, she felt the odd feeling that she was being watched. She turned around quickly.

"Hello?" There was no reply. She shrugged and kept trying to decide on the suit when she heard a ghostly chuckle. She turned quickly again; this time she was definitely freaked out!

"W-Who's there!? Come out whoever you are!" She said, almost in a scream. There was no reply. She then felt a small tickle in her side and her pillow and blankets started levitating in the air.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" She screamed and she ran and tried to get out of the room but the door suddenly shut on its own and jammed! She couldn't get out!

"HELP! RACHEL! SOMEBODY HELP ME!" Chelsea screamed and she kept pulling on the door. She then felt more invisible fingers wiggling on her sides and she then turned and saw her bathing suits levitating in front of her too. Then she heard a ghostly voice again.

"I think you should pick the white one, Chelsea. That way you will match me!" The voice responded as the owner then materialized in front of her. He was a ghost-like creature with one black eye in the middle of his face. Chelsea screamed so loud that it made the walls vibrate. She broke free of his grip and by now the door was open. She ran out and made a break down the hallway.

"HAHAHAHAHHAHAHAAHAHAHA WOOOOOOOOOOOOO MUAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA!" Ghostfreak laughed as he flew after her. She screamed and ran even faster when she felt his presence catching up to her.

"No! S-Stay away from me!" She screamed as she ran away. She then ran in Frankenstrike's lab and grabbed some powder. She didn't know what it was but she grabbed anything just to keep this alien monster away from her.

"Chelsea! Come to me, my pretty!" He laughed menacingly as he chased after the terrified girl. But she kept running until she was about to pass out. She was so exhausted that she fell on her knees. Ghostfreak was now getting concerned because she looked pale.

"Oh, Chelsea…come here. Please, forgive me. I was only having some fun; I didn't know you would be this scared," Ghostfreak cooed as he pulled the girl into his arms. She was too exhausted to hear him and he could see she was falling asleep. He carried her to his room and let her sleep.

* * *

_1 hour later…_

"Oh my head…W-Where am I?" Chelsea asked as she tried to get up but her legs were tied together. She panicked and began to untie them when suddenly she felt something wiggle under her arms.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHA STOHOHOHOP! WHO'S HERE?!" Chelsea laughed out. Suddenly, Ghostfreak materialized in front of her.

"Chelsea…don't be afraid. It's just me. My name is Ghostfreak. I'm a friend of your father's," he tried to explain but Chelsea was so scared that she jumped off the bed and tried to hop towards the door but her legs were still tied tight. Ghostfreak laughed at her attempt and went invisible once more. He then started wiggling his hands on her neck and stomach as she hopped around.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH QUIT IT! LET GO! NOHOHOHOHO!"

"Then stop trying to escape…"

"NOHOHOHOHOHOHO! I WON'T STOHOHOP! YOU'RE A GHOST! YOU MAY BE TRYING TO SUCK MY BRAINS OR KILL ME!"

"Now that's just going too far…," he whispered darkly and then she felt him tackle her to the floor. She struggled but he was on top of her and he was using his claws to gently lift her shirt up and tickle her stomach and he used his tentacles to take her shoes and socks off.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHA STOHOP! NO TICKLING MY FEHEHEHEEHT! NOHOHOHHO NOT MY TUMMY EITHER!

"Will you relax?"

"WHAHAHAHAHAT!? NO! LET ME GO! HELP! HE...MMMMMMM!" Chelsea screamed but she couldn't say anything as he covered her mouth with his hand. She looked so scared that Ghostfreak thought that she may never trust him after this. With a sad look in his eye, he kneeled down and whispered to her.

"I am very sorry for scaring you. I will leave you alone now," he said as he then began to release her and then he started to disappear. Once he was gone, Chelsea sat in shock for the next few minutes and then went to find Rachel. Once she and Rachel spoke more about Ghostfreak, she realized that he was one of her uncles and that he would never harm her.

She went to his room to find him. He jumped out to surprise whoever came in but once he saw it was Chelsea he quickly tried to apologize and phase through his bed into another room.

"Wait! Don't Leave! Ghostfreak, come back!" Chelsea said as she looked under the bed but she didn't see him. "Come on, come on out…I know you won't hurt me. If you wanted to, you would've done that earlier. And look, I'm wearing my white swimsuit! Wanna swim with me?" She asked as she looked under the bed a bit more for him. Suddenly, she felt something tickling her feet!

"HEHEHEHEHEHEEHEHEHE! GHOSTFREAK! IS THAT YOU?!"

"Of course it is! I knew that you would warm up after I gave you some time! Now for the real fun!" He chuckled as he then started tickling her calves. She squirmed out from under the bed and this time ran down the hall, but not in fear, more in play with him close on her trail!

"Chelsea! Get back here! I'm not finished with you!" He called. He then tackled her and started wiggling his tentacles against her feet and in between her toes as he blew raspberries on her stomach.

"AAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEE GHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHST FREAK NOHOHOHOHOHOHHO! STOHOHOHOHOHP!"

"Nope…not until I know for sure you trust me!"

"I PROMISE I TRUST YOU! STOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOP IT!" He then pinched her thighs and that sent her into hysterics!

"NOHOHOHOHOHOHO NOT THERE! NOT THERE! MERCY! PLEAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHHAAHAHAHAHAAHA!"

She somehow wiggled out and then tossed the powder that she grabbed earlier at him. Ghostfreak's eye widened as he then dove and tried to phase through the floor but then saw that he couldn't…the powder made it to where for about 3 minutes he couldn't phase through the floor. His tail now was sticking out of the floor and completely materialized in front of Chelsea. He wiggled helplessly but he couldn't get out yet. He was halfway stuck in the floor now!

"Chelsea! You wouldn't dare!" She heard him say through the floor. She then smirked deviously and ran her hands down his tail.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHA STOHOHOHP IT! CHELSEA! THIS IS CHEATING!"

"No it's not…I'm getting you back," she chirped as she laughed at his wiggling tail. But suddenly, the powder wore off and now she was looking face to face with Ghostfreak once more. She gulped and tried to run but not before he grabbed her and planted playful kisses all over her face. Finally, he saw she needed a break and he let her rest on his chest.

"I'm glad I met you, Ghostfreak. Rachel said that you're my uncle. May I call you Uncle Ghostfreak?" Chelsea asked as she wiggled her fingers playfully in his stomach. He chuckled and returned the tickle.

"Of course you can, sweetheart. Welcome to the family, Chelsea," he said kindly as he kissed her on her forehead and let her rest on him as he phased to his room and they both fell asleep on his bed.

* * *

**guestsurprise's words: I hope you enjoyed it, GoldGuardian2418! But I got many of the ideas from newbienovelistRD so I wanted to give them some of the credit too! Thanks, newbienovelistRD!**

**To guestsurprise: I love it and you and newbienovelistRD make a great team! A great big thanks to you both! :)**

**To everyone else, please leave a review, but no flames!**

**GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
